The present invention relates to a high velocity convection oven capable of cooking foods that are traditionally cooked by deep fat flying methods, without producing undesired smoke and smoke flavor in the food. More specifically, the oven of the present invention produces high velocity jets of air to cook food product while the food product is moved relative to the air jets, with the preferred method of moving food product being a conveyor assembly. High velocity convection ovens of this type are generally referred to as impingement ovens.
In sum, the oven is characterized by its production of very high transfer rates needed for cooking traditionally deep fat fried foods with air. While conventional impingement type ovens (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,911) have been known to produce heat transfer rates in the range of 12-15 (as measured by a heat transfer rate measurement device of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,889), the oven of the present invention is capable of producing heat transfer rates of up to 25 and greater. At the same time, the present oven design also has features which control the amount of smoke produced in the cooking cavity, thereby reducing or eliminating the off-flavor that could be caused by the smoke.
Further, the oven includes dual cavities surrounding the cooking chamber through which room temperature air is circulated. This "cool skin" feature cools the interior walls of the cooking chamber to promote grease collection and retard smoke production. This feature also cools the exterior walls of the oven making the oven safer for use. In addition, the oven of the present invention features an improved air delivery (duct) design that produces more even distribution of temperature controlled cooking gasses to the food product and self-cleaning capabilities using pyrolytic cleaning methods.